Surat Cintaku ?
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Naruto salah menaruhkan surat cintanya ! apa yang akan terjadi dikehidupan sehari-harinya ? Pasti ia akan merasakan ... "Bagaimana kalau dirumahku Naruto-kun ?" / "Akh... aku keluarrrrrr..." / Bad Summary / Happy TBC


FanFiction buatan saya, yang berjudul **"Surat Cintaku ?"**

Spoiler - Naruto salah menaruh surat cintanya. Ia dipojokkan pada 2 pilihan, "Bagaimana kalau rumahku Naruto-kun ?" . "Hinata-chan.. sebenarnya aku" kita lihat bagaimana kehidupan cinta Naruto yang salah, Apa ia akan mencintai Hinata ? Ataupun sebaliknya ?

..

 **°DISCLAIMER-MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **°AUTHOR-MASAMINO/KLR**

 **°PAIRING- NARU × HINA**

 **°RATED-M**

 **°GENDRE-DRAMA,SCHOOL,ROMANTIC, & FAMILY**

 **°WARNING-LEMON,TYPOO,OOC,OOT,ETC,ALUR KECEPATAN 4G,GAJE,DAN SISANYA PASTI KETEMU**

 **°^°Note: Ini cerita asli karangan sendiri, tapi orang-orangnya minjem, caution kalo bagian bawah naik. Jangan salahin saya Ok ! °×°**

 **€ GK SUKA NGOMONG, SUKA KOMENT. JIKA ADA PERTANYAAN SILAKAN TANYA, JANGAN SUNGKAN £**

…

"Waah Hujan" Naruto menatap langit mendung yang menitihkan butiran-butiran air yang membasahi permukaan kota. Naruto berjalan menembus timpaan air hujan, jaket basahnya ia rapatkan untuk menutupi masuknya angin dingin kala hujan

"Aku telat" Ia berlari tak memperdulikan keadaan alam yang menangis. Hujan makin deras, petir menari-nari menembus awan. Takut, Naruto sedikit takut kala petir tiba-tiba membelah udara. Namun ia mereda rasa takutnya agar bisa sampai dirumah. Kecepatan larinya ditambah begitupula hujan yang makin lebat

 **{×}**

"Aku pulang" Tak ada orang ? Naruto memasuki rumahnya *Klik suara tombol lampu tertekan, otomatis lampu yang tidur kembali terbangun "Aku lapar" Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah dapur, ia tak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. 1 ramen cup besar diambil dqri lemari sedang yang terisi ramen cup variasi rasa yang berbeda-beda. Air hangat dituangkan memenuhi cup ramen tersebut.

 **~T_T~**

"Sensei" Kakashi menatap kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari menuju arahnya "Ada apa Naruto ?" Pria berambut silver itu bertanya. Mata sayunya menatap Naruto yang sedikit tertunduk untuk menghela nafas, karna berlari entah darimana ia sampai sangat kelelahan seperti itu ketika berada dihadapan Kakashi

"Apa kemarin kau melihat Shion mendapatkan surat cintaku ?" Kakashi menggeleng, Naruto meraut kecewa "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memasukan surat cintamu kedalam loker Hinata" Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia sedikit kecewa mengetahuinya. Bahkan ia seperti tak percaya "Kalau kau tak percaya. Tanyakan saja pada Hyuga Hinata" ujar Kakashi lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan murid kebanggannya tersebut

 **::_::**

'Bagaimana ini ?' Naruto terus bertanya dalam hatinya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Ia pusing memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia utarakan pada Hinata nanti dikelas

Jalani saja ? Atau Jujur ? Hany ada 2 pilihan yang hanya bisa ia ambil satu. Jika ia memilih Jalani Saja ! Maka, apa ia dapat mencintai Hyuga Hinata ? Ataupun Jujur ! Awalnya pasti Hinata akan lecewa dan membencinya ? Ditambah jika jujur ia takut jadi mencintai Hyuga Hinata yang membencinya. Dan dipastikan bahwa ia tahu Hinata mencintainya karna Sakura sendiri yang menanyakan pada Hinata dan memberitahu padanya

Ia sangat bingung tuk mengambil keputusan. Dan secara tak terduga ia sudah berada didepan pintu kelasnya, Naruto terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Sekilas ia mencari sumber semua kepusingannya hari ini, matanya mendelik lalu terfokus pada Hinata. Yang tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu

 **o(╯□╰)o**

Hinata masih bersemu memikirkan hal dan kejadian yang menempa hidupnya. Surat cinta dari Naruto terus membuat gejolak dalam hatinya menggebu-gebu tanpa tau kapan akan berhenti, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Naruto yang tak menyadarinya. Seakan tak percaya pada kejadian kemarin

 **^^FLASH BACK^^**

Pulang sekolah tanda para murid harus pulang meninggalkan gedung sekolah, namun beda dengan Hinata yang masih betah berada disekolah. Ia kadang meluangkan 15 menit waktunya hanya untuk berada disekolah yang sangat sepi

Hinata selalu berada diatap sekolah sendirian, merenung, memikirkan Naruto, dan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak dengan Naruto merupakan rutinitasnya "Waah mendung.. aku harus pulang" Hinata berjalan menuruni semua anak tangga sampai ia tiba dilocker siswa. Seperti biasa, ia harus menukar sepatunya dilocker yang disediakan sekolah

 **(⊙o⊙)？**

"Ehh.. ?" Hinata menatap amplop berwarna merah muda. Ia membolak-balikan amplop tersebut dan menemukan nama sipengirim surat tersebut kedalam lockernya "Naruto-kun ?" Ia terkaget-kaget mengetahui orang yang memberikan surat tersebut, dan dipastikan itu merupakan surat cinta

Jari Hinata merobek atasan amplop tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat-lipat. Tangannya meraih keluar surat tersebut lalu membacanya

 **↖(^ω^)↗**

 **'Untukmu.. aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sejak dulu**

 **Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau bagaikan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam :D**

 **Maaf aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu secara langsung. Aku tak mampu melakukannya.. Maaf.. Maaf..**

 **Aku mencintaimu segenap hati~**

 **Kutunggu jawabanmu besok setelah pulang sekolah diatap Ok~**

 **TTD**

 **Uzumaki Naruto yang Ganteng Maksimal~•~ '**

 **ㄟ** **(≧◇≦)ㄏ**

Mata Hinata menatap tak percaya, hatinya.. hatinya bagaikan mau meledak sangking senangnya. Perasaannya begitu senang, ditemani air mata yang menetes membasahi SURAT CINTA PERTAMANYA

"Naruto-kun.." bagi Hinata ini bagaikan mimpinya yang jadi kenyataan. Orang yang ia sangat-sangat cintai dari dulu mengirim surat cinta padanya. "Ak-aku juga me-mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

 **(ˍ ˍ*)**

 **^^END FLASH BACK^^**

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga sekolah. Tujuannya adalah atap sekolah, yang jadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Naruto disurat tersebut "Apa Naruto-kun akan datang ya ?" Gumannya sudah berada didepan pintu atap sekolah

Deg Deg'an, ya Hinata merasa seperti itu. Wajahnya memanas dan hatinya Dag Dig Dug, perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan perlahan tapi pasti pintu itu terbuka. Membuat hatinya makin berdebar-debar

"Yo Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto, Hinata tersenyum tenang dan bahagia "Konniciwa Naruto-kun" Hinata berjalan mendekat

"Konniciwi Hinata-chan" Narutopun berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, mata keduanya menatap dalam satu sama lain "Jadi, uhmm apa jawabanmu Hinata-chan ?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat lamuan Hinata yang sedang asik mengagumi keindahan mata Naruto buyar. Ia jadi kikuk dan sedikit ragu menatap Naruto, namun ia coba memberanikan dirinya

"Uhmm.. jawabanku adalah.." Naruto menatap dan menunggu jawaban Hinata ".. jawabanku adalah... ak-aku aa.. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN" Hinata menjawab dengan lantang dan keras diakhir kalimat

Naruto menatap kaget. Hinata tersenyum lega karna bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya langsung pada Naruto Uzumaki. Hatinya tambah berdebar-debar karna penasaran akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini

 **(／ロ゜** **)／アタシハダアレ** **?**

"Kalau be-begitu.. eeee.. kita sudah sah berpacaran" ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum *Glep Tanpa aba-aba Hinata memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat "Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun.. Arigatou" Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu membalas pelukan Hinata yang sekarang berstatus pacarnya ini

Keduanya saling menatap dalam pelukan, suasana berubah dan waktu seperti melambat. Secara otomatis keduanya memajukan kepala masing-masing, fokus keduanya adalah bibir yang begitu menggoda dari pandangan masing-masing. Pipi Naruto dan Hinata sudah sangat-sangat merah dan sampailah mereka pada...

 ***Cup..**

Melakukan Frist Kiss masing-masing, Frist Kiss yang dalam. Lidah mereka saling memutari satu sama lain, penuh nafsu yang tak dapat dibendung lagi, ciuman yang membuat ketagihan satu sama lain. Inikah cinta ? Cinta yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu yang bergejolak keluar bagaikan inspirasi seniman yang keluar dan melengkapi karya mereka yang selalu dirasa belum lengkap. Sampai akhirnya terucap kata "Akhirnya" dari mulut seniman bertalenta tersebut

 **⊙﹏⊙**

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto yang tertutupi setengah tubuhnya oleh selimut "Ada apa Naruto-kun ?" Hinata memeluk erat tubuh samping Naruto "Anoo.. ke-kenapa kau sampai memberikan.. ehmm.. ke-keperawananmu segala ?" Hinata tersenyum mesum lalu memposisikan pinggulnya meniban bawah perut Naruto

Hinata menaikan pinggulnya keatas, memamerkan Miss V nya dihadapan Naruto, ia meraih benda tumpul yang sudah tegang milik Naruto berada diposisi menghadap lurus lubang Vagina yang sudah tak perawan lagi oleh Natuto

"Hi-Hinata-chan.. ja-jangan lagi.." ucap Naruto mencegah, namun terlambat karna pacarnya sudah menurunkan pinggulnya. Perlahan Penisnya dan vagina Hinata kembali menyatu tuk ke-6 kalinya

"Ahh.. didalammu hangatt.." Sensasi hangat yang membungkus Naruto membuatnya ingin cepat mengisi penuh rahim Hinata

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi Hinata" Hinata masih asik naik turun dengan lidah menjulur keluar, ia merasakan sensasi yang lebih enak dari sebelumnya

"Ka- Ahh... KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN" jawabnya berteriak dan langsung membuat kecepatan naik-turunnya bertambah kencang

"Ke-kenapa bisa jadi se-seenak ini ?"

"Ahh.. Hinata-chan aku.. aku.."

 **●０●**

Desahan Hinata membuat Naruto makin terangsang . Ia merasa senang melihat sifat asli Hinata yang mesum, padahal sifatnya saat dikelas berbeda 180° derajat dengan sifatnya sekarang

Ia berpenampilan rapi dan tertutup, sikapnya datar, pendiam, dingin, tak banyak bicara, masa bodo, selalu sendiri, dan tak mempunyai teman

Namun diam-diam ia peduli pada Uzumaki Naruto, ia terkena CINTA PANDANG PERTAMA. Membuatnya selalu kikuk jika berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia beberapa kali pingsan

Huhuhu sungguh memalukan, namun ia tak pernah menunjukan sikap disekolahnya. Namun ia menunjukan sikap asli yang ia simpan dan jaga hanya untuk Uzumaki Naruto tercintanya

Dan faktanya. Sikap aslinya lebih manis dan imut dibandingkan dengan Shion,mungkinkah Naruto, mulai mencintai Hinata ?

Tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya Ok~~~

 **••LIKE, REVIEW or KOMENT••**

"Hi-Hinata-chan aku.. aku.." Hinata makin menambah kecepatan naik turunnya, ditambah tusukan-tusukan Naruto yang sedang menahan puncaknya

"Ahhh... ayo.. ayo ki-kita keluar bersama Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata memeluk erat Kekasihnya. Gencetan puting Hinata yang menekan dada telanjang Naruto membuat ia tak dapat menahannya lagi...

"Ahh.. ak-aku mu-muncratt.. Naruto-kuuunnn..."

"Ahh.. Hinata-chan.. ak-aku muncrattttt..."

Rahim Hinata sudah terisi penuh, sangking penuhnya hingga meluber keluar.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan memeluk satu sama lain, ditambah vagina dan penis yang masih bersatu

"Uhmm Naruto-kun.." Hinata menatap kekasihnya yang terpejam, terlihat jelas raut kelelahan

"Ada apa Hinata-chaan ?" Hinata tersenyum dan menempelkan kepalanya samping leher Naruto "Ucapkan sesuatu untuk para readers sejati kita Naruto-kun" Naruto menatap mengerti

"UHMMM... KALO MAU DILANJUT SILAKAN REVIEW DAN FOLLOW FF INI OK~" Naruto menyeringai

"DAN TUNGGU CERITA MESUM KAMI DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA YA~" Naruto menatap kesal Hinata. Kenapa ia harus berbicara seperti itu, pasti ini salah Authornya "KLR-Sama"

"KLR-sama !"

 **ⓚⓛⓡ"Ada apa ? ￣﹏￣** **"ⓚⓛⓡ**

"Kenapa Hinata-chan jadi mesum banget sih ? Pasti readers reviewnya soal sikap Hinata-chan yang gila sex dan mesum KLR-sama"

 **ⓚⓛⓡ"Jangan bawel ! ╰_╯ Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa terpuaskan tiap hari. Apa anda gk suka ? (－－〆** **) kalo masih bawel saya buat kamu jadi Anaknya Hinata mau ? ￣** **ω￣** **" ⓚⓛⓡ**

"Enggak² ... kalo gitu maaf KLR-sama maaf...maaf... T_T"

 **ⓚⓛⓡ"Ya saya maafkan"ⓚⓛⓡ**

...-_-#Coeg!

"Arigatou KLR-kun"

 **ⓚⓛⓡ"Heem.."ⓚⓛⓡ**

...

"Makanya jangan macam-macam sama KLR-kun ya Naruto-kun!"

"Ya..ya.. aku tahu.. Hiks.."

...

TBC.. Mungkin? ya kalo Reader's berminat supaya saya lanjutkan, dan reviewnya juga biar membantu

.. ⊙▽⊙ ...ⓚⓛⓡ-sama ?


End file.
